Twisted Seventh Sister
by Slayzer
Summary: After the Seventh Sister captures Ezra in "Always Two There Are" she deiced to have some fun with pretty young Padawan. Her idea of fun being the abusive and non-consensual kind that Ezra is far too young to deal with. (Rated M for subjected matter dealing with sexual abuse)


Star Wars Rebels is owned by Disney and I make no profit off this use of their intellectual property.

Trigger Warning so you all know that the subject matter here is dark perhaps even a bit disturbing so consider yourselves warned. (Non-Consensual Touching)

Also to anyone waiting for me to update 'Journey Into Darkness' I haven't given up. My jobs been short staffed for the last six weeks so I've been pulling double shifts. This means more money which I can't turn down but also less free time to work on my hobby.

However I did find the time and inspiration to bang out this little one off fanfic so you guys know I'm not dead.

Also this is kind of my Anti-Ezrabine fanfic so just know what your getting into.

Twisted Seventh Sister.

By Slayzer.

"There is no Emotion, There is Peace." Ezra focused on the ancient wisdom of the Jedi. Not so much to help deal with the predicament he found himself in but to block out the prattle from the female Inquisitor who caught him.

"There is no Ignorance, There is Knowledge."

The Seventh Sister smiled as her she slouched back in her chair and watched the pretty little Padawan trying to be brave. "The words of long dead fools will not save you. All your doing is wasting your breath."

Ezra stopped speaking and his locked his blue eyes with the Sister's black rimmed yellow eyes. "Yeah, well you make lousy conversion. Creepy as the Grand Inquisitor was he at lest he had the good manners not to run on at the mouth."

The little crab droids didn't like Ezra's tone and they pinned his arms above his head.

The Seventh Sister however smiled and her eyes lite up at Ezra talking back to her. Ezra had seen that look in the Inquisitor's eyes before, on an ally cat playing with a mouse before killing it.

It was not a comforting realization.

If there was any comfort it was in that Sabine had gotten away. With luck she, Zeb and Chopper would be alright.

Ezra didn't focus on the things he couldn't control right now and returned to the Jedi Code.

"There is no Passion,..." Ezra didn't get a chance to finish the next part.

The Seventh Sister moved as quickly and as graceful as a spider as she threw herself on top of Ezra. Her clawed gloves pulled back his hair and her cold lips pressed against his mouth. Seventh Sister then kissed the unwilling boy with passion.

As she kissed him it was like all the best parts of venom and madness. Ezra struggled for air but that only let her into his mouth even deeper. Her lips, inhuman tongue and sharp teeth seemed to consume his very soul.

It was only when she could feel Ezra about to pass out that she broke her evil kiss.

Ezra gasped for air with his heart pounding in his chest so hard that he could feel it in his ears.

Seventh Sister made herself more comfortable while making sure her long slender legs pinned Ezra down. With one free hand she pulled her helmet off and cast it aside. A few shakes of her graceful neck and her short black hair started to hang freely. The Seventh Sister then licked her lips as if savoring Ezra's taste.

"Now let's see you lie to yourself and say 'There is no Passion' after that."

'She's Beautifully.' Ezra silently admitted to himself.

Granted she was otherworldly, insane and evil but still not at all unattractive.

She smiled as if Ezra had complemented her out loud. Still one did not need to be trained in the ways of the Force to see the effect her kiss had on the boy. The biology of an adolescent human male made it quite clear that he enjoyed that, very much so.

Seventh Sister softly ran a clawed gloved over Ezra's cheek and down his neck but not so hard to draw blood yet sill hard enough that he felt it. "You really are too pretty to die."

"Don't get too attached because you won't have me for long." Ezra's tried to add conviction and bite to his defiant words but he fell short.

Seventh pushed the pointed tips of her index and middle fingers up under Ezra's chin. "Don't be so sure..." She said as she dug her clawed fingers down Ezra's neck and started to split open his jumpsuit. "... before long I'll have you begging me for more."

With a pull she ripped the top part of Ezra's jumpsuit open exposing his chest to the cold air. It wasn't however the chilled air that made Ezra's flesh crawl. The Seventh Sister stated to trace random shapes with her claws on Ezra's skin, sometime just scratching him and other times drawing blood. She would leaned in and licked some of Ezra's red blood of his golden brown skin.

Ezra fought back tears as he wouldn't give up or betray his friends. "I Won't Tell You Anything!"

Seventh Sister suddenly bite him not at all playfully on the shoulder. The skin of his shoulder was too thick to broken easily but the vice like pinch of her teeth was enough to make Ezra cry out in pain. When she let go of Ezra's shoulder a large red bruise was rising around the teethmarks.

"I'm not asking questions." The Seventh Sister said as she lowered herself down on top of Ezra so she could better feel the skin of his bare chest.

The female Inquisitor then started to torment Ezra in the most horribly pleasant ways. Her long slender fingers would massaged his skin or at other times they'd scratched him deeply enough to draw blood. Sometimes she kiss a part of his body lovingly only to bite down with her sharp teeth later. All across Ezra's face, neck and chest the marks of the Seventh Sister's twisted affections could be seen in the cuts, bruises, teethmarks and hickeys she left on him.

Ezra was holding on as best as he could while his body was being tormented by a beautiful woman. Pride and shame as well as pleasure and pain seemed to overwhelm Ezra with the Seventh Sister's every touch.

Ezra didn't know how this could get any worse.

"Ezra!?" Sabine said with a horrified gasp as the Fifth Brother brought her in.

Sabine had been worried and if she was brave enough to admit it she had even been frightened for Ezra's well being. After all he was a Padwana in the hands of Jedi hunters. She just wasn't at all prepared for how hands on the Seventh Sister was being with him.

The Fifth Brother looked away but still kept Sabine restrained. "Your idea of fun is disgusting."

The Seventh Sister manged to smile even as she teased one of Ezra's nipples with her teeth. "I told you we need them as bait to lure out our target but that's no reason to have a little fun first. Why don't you go play with the Mandalorain? I hear their rather durable for humans."

Sabine heart stopped for a moment at what the Seventh Sister suggested but the Fifth Brother only snarled angrily at the idea. "A hunter dose not disgrace himself by toying with his prey."

Seventh Sister cared nothing for the Fifth Brother's rebuke and instead cuddled closely with the captive Ezra. "It's not a disgrace to enjoy one's self and we've been enjoying ourselves very much now haven't we?"

"Please, stop it." Ezra begged as he started to cry.

Throughout this whole ordeal he kept his calm but now hot tears of shame poured down his face. The Seventh Sister leaned in and kissed Ezra's teardrops off his cheeks. "What's the matter? You weren't upset about being my plaything before." She smiled viciously and looked over at Sabine who also had tears forming in her own brown eyes. "I see. It's that your little rebel friend is watching us. Now you have an audience to watch you shamefully betray yourself."

The Seventh Sister kissed Ezra's lips again and then his neck. She kept making a trail of kisses down his chest, stomach and navel. "What's this?" she asked coyly as her head was almost laying in Ezra's lap. "I thought I had disarmed you already but you still have such a 'dangerous' weapon down here."

The Sevenths Sister then started to undo the fly of Ezra's pants with her teeth.

"Sabine! Don't Look!" Ezra cried as his body went rigid.

Sabine felt tears streak down her face as she closed her eyes and turned her head. She didn't need to see the Seventh Sister head bobbing up and down in Ezra's lap. Yet the wet sounds of the Seven Sister's mouth and Ezra's reluctant moaning painted a picture in Sabine's mind well enough.

It hurt.

It hurt Sabine so bad and she didn't know why.

Sabine just didn't know why her heart was breaking.

"Traitor..." Sabine said weakly but still loud enough to be overheard by Ezra.

Sabine regretted saying that immediately after the word had passed her lips but she couldn't take it back.

She couldn't do anything to help Ezra.

Ezra threw himself against the droids holding his wrist and gasped for air has his breath started to come to him in ragged gasps.

"Such a healthy boy." The Seventh Sister said before wiped something off her mouth with the back of her hand. She then started to undo the front of her black skin tight suit.

Any farther depraved urges the Seventh Sister was going to inflect on Ezra was suddenly interrupted by Sabine's comlink chiming followed by Zeb's voice.

Of course only Sabine and Ezra knew it was Zeb and not Commander Meiloorun calling in for a rendezvous. While the Seventh Sister seemed to enjoy playing around with Ezra she was work before play. She allowed Ezra to redress and promised him that if he behaved she'd play more with him later.

Luckily for Ezra and Sabine that Zeb's advice to keep their chin up payed off and they ended up making good on their escape.

However while they may have gotten away Ezra lost something there. A part of himself that he'd never be able to get back.

His innocence.

-The End-

If this felt like it ended suddenly it's because I didn't want it to go any father. I did try a pass at this where Sabine came in and the Seventh Sister was buck-naked and riding Ezra cowgirl style. Didn't think it work as well and less is more when it comes to emotional torment.

There was also going to keep going to be a reunion on the Ghost and Ezra freaks out when Hera tries to touch him because now he's just frightened of woman. Ezra goes into a shower to clean up only to find that no matter how hard he scrubs he can't feel clean. He then falls to the floor sobbing in pain as the warm water runs out but he's already numb so he doesn't even feel the cold water washing over him.

And because my mind doesn't stop I had an idea for a second part where Sabine helps Ezra with some good touch sexual healing. However I feel that Sabine wearing nothing but panties and edible body-paint is too far over the line of tastefulness.

Getting away from that let's talk Seventh Sister.

I love her and her spidery sexiness. I don't know if she's just messing with Ezra or is there some real attraction to him. That would be awkward for Kanan, his padwan being hit on by his wife, Buffy the Jedi Slayer.

Anyway always thank you for reading.

And don't be shy in telling me what you thought.


End file.
